maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild
Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild '''is the eighth episode of MAD Season 1, and the eighth overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Fantastic Megan Fox: Megan is a fox, literally, and she's going to show the world what fantastic actress she can be. MAD vs. Wild: MAD takes you to the woods and shows you how to survive in the wild. Segments #Opening Scene #[[Fantastic Megan Fox|'Fantastic Megan Fox']] (Movie Parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox ''/ Spoof on Megan Fox) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery (TV Parody of Nick Jr.'s ''Dora the Explorer) #Who Wore it Better? #Klaus' Shoe Garden (Ad Parodies segment) #Stargazing (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Cartoon) (Parody of DC Comics and Marvel Comics) #The Umpire Diaries (Ad Parody of the Vampire Diaries) (Ad Parodies segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Cow Stand-up Comedian (Cartoon) (Parody of Comedy Central Presents) #His "Fly" is Down (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Cannon #1 (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Doctor Checkup (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Kanye West's Monthly To-Do List (Cartoon) (Spoof on Kanye West) #Take me to your Leader (Cartoon) #MAD Security Cam - Middle View High School (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Nettricks (Ad Parody of Netflix) (Ad Parodies segment) #Tightrope Academy Graduation Walk (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']] (TV Parody of Man vs. Wild) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from The Umpire Diaries) There are two more puns. He asked "How long is this show?" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia/Goofs * This episode is the first appearance of Who Wore it Better?, Superheroes: They're Just Like Us, and the MAD Security Cam segment. * This is the third episode of MAD to have 22 segments, and the third episode of MAD to have three Mike Wartella segments. * This is the fourth episode of MAD where the second Animated Marginal is not directly after Spy vs. Spy. *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *#'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' * In Fantastic Megan Fox, Megan Fox steals Kristen Stewart's hair, Scarlett Johansson's eyes, and Angelina Jolie's lips, and in Kristen Stewart's dressing room, there was a frowny face on mirror. * In Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery, Dora was wearing a purple shirt, blue shorts, white socks and pink shoes instead of pink shirt, orange shorts, yellow socks, and white shoes. And also, Backpack was pink instead of purple, and Boots has purple fur with green boots, instead of his gray fur and red boots. * In Who Wore it Better?, the 18 people who wore it were Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, George Clooney, Miranda Cosgrove, SpongeBob SquarePants, Kings of Leon, Marmaduke, the Los Angeles Lakers, Victoria Justice, Bryce Dallas Howard, a styrofoam cup, LeBron James, a dragon, Drew Barrymore, ice, and Rihanna, and the 18 people were trying to wear a white chiffon sun dress. * In the Umpire Diaries, some of the puns were: *# "When fear strikes, love turns foul." *# "When you see a bat, make a run for home." *# "When you give the sign, its time to play." *# "The Umpire Diaries, you're only in when you're out." *# "They're at top of their game at the bottom of the ninth." *# "You gotta play the field 'til the 7th inning smooch." * In His "Fly" is Down, the man was reading a newpaper called "Daily MAD". * In Doctor Checkup, if you look on the right it says "Everybody who can read this paid way too much for their HDtv". * In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Middle View High School, October 23, 9:38 PM. * In MAD vs. Wild, Wonder Woman appeared as an emergency crew, and Winnie the Pooh cannot speak because he attacks Bear Grylls without speaking in his voice. * When the announcer is repeating the names she forgets SpongeBob, plus it doesn't show his picture. * The real SpongeBob has two buck teeth and eyelashes, not eyebrows. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Bear Grylls, Captain Marvel, Batman, and Tightrope Teacher *Grey DeLisle - Megan Fox, Angelina Jolie, Who Wore It Better? Announcer, Elena Gilbert, and Billy Batson *Larry Dorf - Shane Grey, Jason Grey, and Iron Man *Rachel Ramras﻿ - Kristen Stewart, Scarlett Johansson, Dora, Dorothy Gale, Caroline Forbes, and Mitchie Torres *Kevin Shinick - Director, Backpack, Superman, Captain Cold, Fly, Cyclops, Gary the Snail, The Umpire Diaries Announcer, Nettricks Announcer, and Nathaniel Grey *Dana Snyder - Klaus, Cow, and Umpire *Gary Anthony Williams - Kanye West and Superheroes: They're Just Like Us Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes